NCIS:LA season five
by carson34
Summary: Different version to the episodes of this season
1. Ascension

Author Note: I'm sorry that I didn't post this chapter today but I just got the time to put the finishing touches to it. I must say that this week's episode was really creepy and good at the same time. I am hoping to get 1,000 words on this chapter. I hope that you like it.

* * *

Callen

It had been a hard 24 hours for him since his parnter is missing. Don't get him wrong, he is also worried about Deeks but Sam had a wife and kids to get back to. He knew that they needed to do everything in their power to get them out of there. By the time that he got to work, he found Kensi already there which never happen.

"Hey Kensi." Callen greeted her. He knew that she was worried to about their friends.

"Hey." Kensi said quietly to him.

"Are you ready to get our team back?" Eric asked as he announced his presence to them.

"yeah. Let's get started." Callen said to his friend. After Eric gave them the information from what happen. Callen headed back downstairs to get some coffee.

* * *

Kensi knew that she and Callen needed to work together and finish the case so that they could get their team mates back before it was too late. Hetty called them into her office to talk about what is going on.

"Alright what is the plan?" Callen asked his boss.

"We need to find Mr. Hanna and Mr. Deeks before it's too late." She revealed to him.

"Don't worry Hetty. We will find them." Callen responded as Eric came down with new information on the case.

* * *

At the bathhouse

Callen arrived to find the agents there. He walked right past them and into the room where Chameleon was being hold.

"Have you found them?" He asked in a mocking tune.

"Oh we will find them alive." Callen responded to him. "We are going to visit this case and then you can go to the place that you belong."

"Yeah and where is that?" He joked as he has something up his sleeve.

"In jail where you can't torture anyone else." Callen responded to him as another agent came into the room to tell him there is new updates on the case.

* * *

Sam and Deeks

Sam had to watch while Deeks was being tortured. He just hope that Deeks wouldn't say anything about his wife. The next thing that they knew Kensi and Granger were in there with pandemics and taking them to the hospital. The boys were okay and recovery.

"Thank you for not ratting on my wife. I really appreciate it." Sam said to Deeks. He was finally accepting him as part of the team.

"Don't mention it. We are team and we protect each other and the people that we care about." Deeks answered his friend.

"anything that you need. Just let me know." Sam responded to his friend.

"I would expect you to do the same for me." Deeks revealed to his friend.

* * *

Callen

Callen wanted to see Chameleon being put in jail cell when he was told that it wasn't over but he knew that it was. There was no way that Chameleon was going to hurt anyone else in his team ever again. By the time that Callen got back to LA, he went to the hospital to find both Sam and Deeks had checkout of their rooms. He didn't understand what was going on but figure that it would be tomorrow's problem. He was ready to go home and go to bed or at least to try too. By the time that he got to the house, Hetty was waiting for him.

"Where were you Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked him.

"I was watching Chameleon sent into his jail cell. I am glad that it's ending with him now. He's not going to hurt anyone else that I love." Callen said to his boss. "Question for you, where's Sam and Deeks? I went by the hospital and they had check out."

"Something happen with Sam's wife Michelle and they had to save her." Hetty revealed to him. "Sam is learning from you to ignore my wishes and do what he wants."

"Hetty, you paired us up and you should have thought that this might happen." Callen said to his boss.

* * *

The next morning

Callen arrived at work to find Sam waiting for him. He didn't understand why he was here.

"Why are you not at home with your wife and kids?" Callen asked his friend. "Hetty gave you and Deeks some time off so that way you can get better."

"Oh I know but you know me. I won't go down without a fight." Sam said to his friend. "Come on. Let's get to work."

* * *

Author Note: thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoy it. I can't believe that Chameleon cut off his own skin and then they don't even show it at the end. Anyways I hope that you will tune in for next week's episode. I hope that you guys will find me on Twitter as carson34ff and Facebook as carson mcgarrett. There will be more storylines for all of my favorite shows so be sure to keep a lookout for it. I know that it's very show chapter and I hope that next week I will have more words on the second chapter. See you next week! In a couple of days, I will be writing a storyline called "a daddy's life". I added on a little bit to this chapter and I hope that you like it.

Author response to the season opener: I thought that it was really good but also there was parts of it that I didn't like. I don't know about you but I wish that it was a two hour season premiere.


	2. Impact

Author Note: It's finally time to do the rewrite of this chapter. If you read the orginal version you know that I had it really short and many people were not happy with it. I need to make my stories long to get more reviews. Anyways, I am pretty sure by now I have started a new storyline called "A daddy's life and I hope that you like it. Don't forget to join me at the end of this chapter with my review on this week's epsiode. Did I think that it was better then last week or not? The author responses are the orginal with some new parts to them. Please forgive for the errors in this chapter and the first chapter.

* * *

Author Response to reviews:  
Snoopgirl 69: none of the scene that I wrote in the first chapter where in the show.

Ilse23: thank you for the reviews.

Blue dog rocks: it was the first time that I have wrote anything like this. I normally range 1,000 words. I will try to figure it out for next week. I am hoping to rewrite soon.

* * *

Hetty's office

No one has seen or heard from Deeks since the accident and they all have tired to call or visit him at his house. Hetty knew that she need to find a way to get a hold of him so she called Nate to see if he could help both Sam and Deeks thou this. Nate walked into her office and smiled at his fromer boss.

"Alright Hetty, why am I here?" Nate asked her.

"Because I need to know if Mr. Hanna or Mr. Deeks are ready to return to work." Hetty revealed to him.

"alright. I see Sam but I don't see Deeks." Nate said looking around the room. "Where is he?"

"That's the thing, no one knows where he is. We are pretty sure that he is at home but that's all we know." Hetty revealed to him as Eric came down letting them know that there is a new case.

* * *

The Ops

Callen noticed when Hetty walked into the room and with Nate. He didn't like Nate sometimes since he keeps trying to get in his head to find out what he is thinking.

"Nate, what are you doing here man?" Sam asked his friend.

"You are going to be spending the day with me today." Nate said to him as Callen burst out laughing. He knew that Hetty was trying to make sure that he was fine since that is what she did to him when he got shot.

"So that means you and Kensi will be working this case alone." Hetty revealed to them.

"alright let's do this." Callen said as Eric gave them the information about the case. He was hoping to have Sam back with him soon.

* * *

The boatshed

Sam and Nate walked into the boatshed about twenty minutes to find coffee waiting for them. He understood why Hetty was doing this to him but he wasn't liking it.

"So you think that you are going to get inside of my head but you know what you are wasting your time. I am fine." Sam said to his friend.

"I know Sam but I have to talk to you about what happen." Nate responded back to him.

"I don't know why you have to do it. We both know that I am not going to say anything about it. I have been though worst then this." Sam revealed refering back to his Seal days.

"Sam, I can help both you and Deeks but you need to open up to me." Nate responded to his friend. Sam knows that it's true but it's hard for him to be honest with anyone.

"I know. I just can't do it." He said to him as it was the truth.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks: the morning after

Neither Kensi or Deeks knew that Hetty was sitting in her car watching them since last night. They knew that nothing happened but she didn't know that. She sat in her car wondering what she is going to do about this information. He had became part of the team and they both broke the rules. She was going to have to let him go and she didn't want to. She thought maybe that she could put Callen with Kensi and Sam with Deeks but their feelings would still be there. She decided to think about it over night.

Headquarters

Nell and Eric walked into the office with the bag but before they can replace the pants. Hetty walks over to him.

"What is in the bag?" Hetty asked showing the pants leg that Nell cut off. "Those better be the replacement for these."

"They are." Eric responded to his boss. He knew that they were both in trouble.

"I want to know who did it." Hetty asked them.

"I did." Eric responded to her.

"I don't understand. You only had to wear them for a day and you destroy them." Hetty responded to him.

"Hetty, I am sorry." Eric responded to her.

"Not yet you are." She said as she walked away.

* * *

Author response to the episode: this episode was so funny and I didn't want it to end. I love how Hetty managed to get in his house without him knowing. I bet that they had to practice that many times. I can't believe that they had Eric in pants. It was funny and good. She is going to kill them for destroy the pants. I can just imaged Eric and Nell going shopping.

Author Note: I think that I am going to make sure that the postings happen on Friday. I hope that you like this chapter and be sure to review and let me know what you think of it. I did change it up a bit so make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to check out my Twitter carson34ff where I updated all the time.


	3. Omni

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of the season. I can't believe that we are already on week three. Don't forget to tune in at the end of this chapter for my thoughts of it. I decided to add a character of my own to this chapter. I am like in this trial stage of how to write this storyline.

* * *

Movie night

Callen and Mia were sitting in their living room and watching tv. Callen had his arms wrapped around her and he was just watching her.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked her husband as she noticed him just watching her instead of the movie.

"Just watching you." Callen responded to her. "Are you almost ready for bed?"

"Yeah I am. I'll race you upstairs." Mia revealed to her husband as she started to stand up and he got up to run up the stairs. She made it into their bedroom before he did. "I won."

"Yeah that's only because you cheated." Callen responded to her as he wrapped his arms around her. They got into bed and slept thou the night. The next morning, Callen woke up early enough to wait for her to wake up. She woke up after an hour and they got ready to go to work.

* * *

Parking lot

Sam waited for his friends to show up and when they finally did. He had to wait for them to get out of the car.

"Hey guys." Sam greeted them.

"Hey." Mia responded to him.

"Did you hear that deeks might be here today?" Sam asked his friends.

"Yeah. I just don't know if he came today." Callen interjected to Sam as they stated to walk towards the front door. "So how was your weekend?"

"It was really good until my kids thought that it was funny to say that daddy needs a makeover." Sam responded to his friend.

* * *

Sam's car

Sam had to wait for Callen to come to the car and when he finally did. Sam wanted to know what is going on with him.

"So what were you doing?" Sam asked his friend. "Was it with Mia?"

"No. I was talking to Hetty about deeks. I wanted to see if she thought that he was ready to be back after what happened to him." Callen revealed to him.

"Well what about me? I was tortured." Sam reminded him.

"Yes I know but you are unstoppable." Callen responded to him. "Now let's get back to work."

"Thank you G." Sam responded to him as they started to drive to the garage. They finished processing the crime scene and headed to find the next of kin.

* * *

Hetty's car

Callen and Sam were showing Mia Hetty's car and she knew that it was a bad idea when they started to talk about driving it.

"You know that this is a bad idea for both of you." Mia responded to her husband and his partner right as Hetty showes up.

Kensi and Deeks return with hetty's car and they both know that Hetty wants a word about kensi driving her car but there was nothing said.

"Hetty wants you to go to the race car and take her car." Mia responded to her friends. "Don't drive her car unless it's necessary."

"I know." Kensi said to him.

* * *

Boatshed

Mia was waiting for her husband to come back out after finishing the case. She smiled at Sam and he knew that something was about to happen.

"What's going on?" Sam asked her.

"Hetty wants us to be back at headquarters." Mia tells them as Callen comes out of the room. They get into Sam's car and headed to headquarters. Callen and Sam went into her office and she went to ops to find more information out for the boys. They came up the stairs to find out what they had found out.

"Hey what do you have?" Callen asked his wife and friends.

"The people are at the race track." She said as they ran down the stairs to find the people.

* * *

Headquarters

Mia is sitting next to her husband as they watch the video. After its finished she heads upstairs to get all of her stuff ready to go home. She comes back downstairs right as kensi and deeks are leaving.

"Hey Deeks, can we talk?" Mia asked her friend.

"Yeah sure as long as it's not like your husband." Deeks responded to her.

"No. You know that he wants to make sure that you are safe." Mia revealed to her friend.

"Yeah I know." He responded as her husband came walking up behind her.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" Callen asked her as he watched Deeks. Everything that Deeks has been thou was hard for him to be back.

"Yeah." She responded to her husband as they walked into the parking lot. They headed home for a relaxing night. Callen welcomed her to go upstairs and get relaxed.

* * *

Author Note: alright I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am still trying to figure out how I am going to write this storyline for the entire season. I can't believe that we are already in the third week of the show. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please make sure that you take time and review. Please also follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time and I will follow you. Thanks so much. This upcoming week, I will be finishing up a daddy's life and I am so happy with ending it.

Author response to this week episode: I was kinda disappointed in this week since last week was funny. I love how they put some funny parts in it. I hope next will be more cuter. I have seen the promos for next week and Callen's father is coming to the show or is he?


	4. Reznikov, N

Author Note: Alright I wanted to make sure that I wrote this chapter with pride since the show did amazing job with their 100th episode. I can't believe that they are at 100th episode and I will be at 100th blog this weekend. I have to give pops to Chris O'Donnell for doing an amazing job at the 100th episode. I think that I said this last week but I can't believe that we are week four. In two week's we will be celebrating our first month of the show. I think that we have until May of writing this show so that means that this will be my longest ones ever.

* * *

Author response to chapter three:

A reader: I wrote that chapter Like that. I was watching the episode and that's what came to mind.

Isle23: thank you for reviewing it.

csincisfan01: she's been in some of my other storyline. When I was watching the show last week she is the one that enter my head.

K0nflicti0n: no it's the way that I wanted to write it.

Blue dogs rock: explained her before. I know that he is going to watch him the next couple of weeks.

Thank you all for reviewing. Don't forget to read my other storylines during the week. Don't forget to check out my response to this week's epsiode.

* * *

Headquarters

Callen arrived first to find no one there so he decided to climb the wall to make sure that his muscles were doing good. He was about to climb up again when the rest of the group arrived.

"Hey Callen, do you want to have a climbing contest?" Deeks asked his boss. Callen was in charge of the team when they were on the feild.

"Do you want to lose again my partner here?" Sam asked him not even giving Callen an chance to answer the question.

"Yeah." Kensi answered for Deeks. Deeks gave Kensi the look that she had answer for him and he didn't like it at all.

"Kensi, Can I talk to you for a second?" Deeks asked as he pushed Kensi aside for a chat.

"What's going on?" Kensi questioned her friend.

"What's going on? I was going to use that time with Callen to bond as brothers and now I can't do that with you and Sam there." Deeks said as he walked away and the boys got started.

* * *

Leaving the parking lot

Callen wanted to make sure that Sam didn't notice that he was following them so he instead tag the phone. It was the best way to get there without his partner knowing or his boss. He could not believe Hetty would not let him work this case. He walked into the crime scene ignoring Granger and Sam with him not being able to be there. He looked around the crime scene and took in the message that his father was alive.

"Hetty we have a problem." Granger said as he called their boss.

"What is it?" Hetty asked in the phone.

"He's here." Granger revealed to him.

"Who's him?" she asked him

"Callen." He revealed in one word.

"I will be right there." Hetty said to him.

* * *

Headquarters

Callen and Hetty were in the office talking about him finding out about his father. He did not understand how she could keep this from him.

"How could you keep this from?" Callen asked his boss. He was angry about what was going on.

"I did not know where your father was. I only knew his name. I don't know if he is your father or not." Hetty said to him.

"And now I have to protect him and make sure that he is safe." Callen said to her as he walked out of the office and headed upstairs or so she thought. He sneak out of work and headed to his friend's house for answers. He did not tell even Sam where he was going. He just left.

* * *

Callen's house

Hetty arrived right after I started to watch the video of his dad playing with him and his sister. He couldn't believe what a good father he was. Callen heard the front door open and in came Hetty.

"hey, Hetty" Callen greeted his boss.

"Hey is all that you had to say when you went off the grid and ignored my calls." Hetty said to him. She was mad at him.

"I'm sorry Hetty." Callen admitted that he was wrong.

"So what are you going to do?" Hetty asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked her coldly. He was not trying to be mean but he didn't understand why she was acting like this towards him.

"Because I want to make sure that I can protect you from whatever comes." Hetty said to him.

"I don't need your protecting." He responded back to her. He got up and lead her out of the house. He just wanted to find out the truth and find his father before it was too late.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that's the end of this chapter and I hope that you liked this chapter. I did not know how I wanted to write and so I just added a couple of scenes. Let me know if you have any ideas on an upcoming episode on how to write it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" where I update all the time. Come November, there will be a different look on my profile wall and I hope that you like it. Now it's time for my review on the show.

* * *

My review on the show: I thought that it was amazing! I love how they wrote this story into the show to celebrate their anniversary. I must say that Callen is very smart on figuring this stuff out. I am glad that the show marked him as the leader of the show tonight. I just would have liked if he would have kept Sam with him.


	5. Unwritten Rule

Author Note: hey guys I can't believe that it's week five of this storyline. Thanks for all the reviews that are in my top ten reviews. Make sure that you check out my other NCIS:LA storyline. Don't forget to check out my response to the episode. I decided to write Callen and Nell together as a couple. Hope that you like this chapter. Please check out and remember to follow this storyline to the end. This is the fifth episode of the season and we have 18 chapters to go.

Chapter five: Unwritten Rule

* * *

Callen woke up in the morning to find his wife is gone. He wanted to go into work with her. He got up and headed down the stairs to find where she was. He found her making breakfast for them.

"What time do you have to go in?" He asked her as he gave her a kiss.

"Soon." She responded to her husband as she turned in his arms. "What about you?"

"As soon as I am ready to go." He responded to her. "Can't you be late?"

"No. Not with Hetty around." She responded to his husband.

* * *

It's been twenty minutes until they got their new case and headed to question the victim's boyfriend. Callen was waiting for his wife to show up and when she finally did.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked her wondering what is going on.

"I got stuck behind a slow driver and when I finally pass him. He flipped me off." She responded to her husband.

"Well you do drive fast." He resorted to her. He knew that he was going to be in trouble when they got home but he didn't care. She set herself up for it.

"Yeah then he called me a botch" she responded back to him. She gave him a look basically telling him that he better not be funny on that.

"Yeah, I got nothing for that" he said as they walked into the other room. Callen was starting to get jealous over the other boys hitting on his wife. "Alright we will be back later on to you. Call me on my cell if you need anything."

"I will be fine. They're my people." She said as her husband lean closer to her.

"They are like Eric Mimi." He responded to her.

"Yeah I know. That's what scares me." She revealed to her husband as she got back to work.

"Alright I will see you later." He said getting up and heading with Sam.

* * *

Callen watched as his wife took down a suspect. He knew that if he needed to then they can take over.

"We need to let you out more." He said as Sam arrested the man. "I guess that the case is done and now it's time for us to go home."

* * *

After the end of the case, Callen and Nell headed home. Nell got ready for their dinner date while he got showered.

"Hey what are we having?" He asked his wife as he came down the stairs

"You will find out in a couple of minutes." She said to her husband as they setted in for the night.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked her as he gave her a kiss.

"See a movie or hang out with our team." She responded to him.

"I think that we should be just hanging out with you and me. Enjoy some husband and wife time." He revealed to her.

"That sounds prefect." She said as they started to cuddle but unfortunately Callen's cell phone started to ring and it was Hetty calling them. "What did Hetty want?"

"She wanted to make sure that you were safe." He responded to her as they headed to their bedroom.

"That is nice of her." She responded to him as he started to kiss on her neck. They head upstairs where they make love and she slept for the rest of the night as he laid in bed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I do have a very important message for you all affecting this storyline. Starting chapter six, we will be posting on Tuesday right before the new episode. I hope that you understand how the new schedule will be. I hope that you will check out my response to the show. Don't forget to check out my Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Don't forget to follow me on my blog where I updated all the time. Also don't forget to find me on Facebook as Carson Mcgarrett where I try to update all the time. The chapter for this week's episode for NCIS might be posted later on tonight or maybe tomorrow morning or I might wait until Tuesday.

Author response to the show: I love the scenes with Deeks and Callen. I really love the new episode of the show. Callen and Nell scenes inspired me to write this chapter. I can't wait for next week's episode of the show.

Special announcement: next week's chapter will be posted on Tuesday before the new episode

Have you check out my storyline "life on Twitter" which featured Callen and OC. I am getting ready to write another storyline for NCIS:LA Callen and Nell. Let me know if you want to read that storyline. Don't forget to review and let me how you want next week's episode written. Next week I will have a special Halloween storyline for you all. Don't forget to check out it when it's posted.

What's your favorite episode of the new season?


	6. Big brother

Author Note: it's time for a new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you are enjoying this storyline. I decided to take a little bit of the scene where Callen mentioned the girl's name and write with it. Who knows maybe it will turn into a love storyline for them.

Chapter six: big brother

Callen walked towards her house since he wanted to make sure that she took down the blog about him. He kinda figured that she was just doing it was to get him to talk to her.

"Hey I need to talk to you about your blog." Callen revealed getting straight to the point.

"Yeah. What's going on?" She asked him as she smiled at him.

"You still have the blog about me up." He responded to her.

"I'm going to take it down." She revealed to her neighbour.

"Please do as soon as possible." He responded to her.

Callen got up early in the morning to head to work. He was out of the house to be surprised to find her standing there waiting for him. He thinks that she is only doing that so she can check him out. He got into his car and headed to work. By the time that he got there, Sam was waiting for him.

"Did you asked her?" He asked his partner

"About what?" Callen responded back to him

"Taking down the blog. We don't want Hetty to find out about it." Sam reminded him as their boss walks towards them.

"Mr. Callen, I found this blog that mentioned that you are an agent. We are going to have Eric pull the blog down today." She revealed to them that she knew about the blog. Eric gave him a nod and smiled as they walked upstairs to find out their next case is.

Later that night

Callen finally got home to find her waiting at his front door. He noticed that she didn't look to happy about something.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked her.

"Nothing. I wanted to talk to you about something thou." She responded to him.

"Good there is something that I need to talk to you about also." He said to her as she sat down the porch next to him.

"So I made a new blog about what is my dreams about my blog and I also took down the blog about you." She revealed to him.

"Thank you." He responded to her.

"Now what did you have to asked me?" She asked him.

"I would love to know if you want to go out with me?" He asked her.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is shorter then what I normally do but the show did amazing job about telling it. Don't forget to read the latest chapter of life on Twitter. I'm on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. I am working on new short storyline for veterans day so I hope that you will check out that storyline. I hope that you will read it. If there is a episode before thanksgiving then it wouldn't be up until two weeks later. I did change things for NCIS season 11. Don't forget to check out my other storyline "life on Twitter". Next week chapter will be a little be a little late since I have bunco next week.

Author's response to the show: I love the entire episode of this season. I love the comment that Kensi made about having to go undercover at the high school. The whole team makes Callen do it and I must say that he looked amazing. I can't believe that a teenager could hack into a network and put a whole bunch of people. I hope the character that Callen mentioned could be a love story for him.

Chapter seven plans: I'm going to add Nell back into the chapter. I hope that you will review this chapter and make sure that you review.


	7. the livelong day

Author Note: it's time to write for NCIS:LA episode number seven. I was surprised last week that I was able to post five o season four early by a day and I think that I am going to start writing chapter eight on Friday night after chapter sevens are completely finished. I can't believe that we are almost on twenty reviews. Thank you so much. Alright so this chapter I decided to bring in Nell and Callen again.

Author Response:

Bard15: I am sorry that you feel that you could not get thou the first chapter. I hope to see you on some of my other storylines. I will fix the summary soon! Maybe it will gain some more viewers.

* * *

Chapter seven: the lifelong day

The morning

Callen woke up to head to work to shoot hoops with Sam. He got ready to go when he finds that there is two things this morning that have gone seriously wrong. Nell walked out of the house.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" She asked her husband as she saw his face. She could see that something is going on.

"Everything. My phone is dead and I have a flat tire." He responded to her as he got to work changing the flat tire. She puts his cell on the charger and then she got ready for work.

About twenty minutes later, Nell walked out the house to find him almost done. He smiled at her when she showed his cell phone.

"See I knew I love you for a reason." He said as he gave her a small kiss on the lips. She walked over to her car and headed for work. Nell arrived about twenty minutes later to find Eric waiting for her.

"You are late." Eric reminded her as she put away her things.

"Thanks. I know that." Nell responded to her friend.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because I woke up late and Callen had many issues this morning." She responded to her friend.

"I see." He responded to her.

* * *

Lunch time

Callen walked into the lunchroom to find Eric sitting next to his wife. He is not happy about this. He knows that Eric has feelings for his wife.

"Alright what's going on with you guys?" He asked his wife and their friends.

"We were just talking about the case." She responded to her husband as he sat down next to her. She never figure her husband as a jealous type.

"Oh I see." He responded to her as he got up and headed to get his lunch. He didn't noticed that she had followed him to where he is at.

"What was that?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing." He responded back to her as he put his lunch in the microwave.

"You are lying." She responded to him as he turn around to face her.

"No I'm not lying." He responded back to her.

"Callen just admit that you are jealous of Eric when you don't have to. I don't like Eric like that. Why would I want him when I have you?" She responded to her husband as he gave her a small smile.

"That's very true." He said to her as he gives her a kiss.

* * *

Heading home

Callen got home after a long day at work. He had managed to send his wife a while ago.

"Hey babe, I'm home." He revealed to her as she seemed to be in the shower.

"Hey you." She responded to him as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you while you were still at work."

"I missed you too." He said to her as he gave her a kiss on the lips and they complete forgot about dinner and headed upstairs.

* * *

Author response to the episode: I must say that there was a part that was completely overkill which was the train. I like the scenes where they are picking on Deeks. That was funny. it was good episode of the show. I wish that they would just write Nell and Eric together finally. I saw a preview for episode nine where

Author Note: I know that this chapter is shorter then what I have been writing lately but I wanted to get it out for you before Hawaii five o episode. Don't worry, I'll be rewriting this chapter on Friday. Thanksgiving is coming soon and I will be starting to write for that fanfic storyline soon. Let me know what you think of it.

Previews for chapter eight: next week's chapter will have everyone in the chapter. I hope that you will like this chapter and the next chapter.

Follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. Please joined me on there, I would love to interact with all of you. Don't forget to join me on Saturday for my new storyline since I finished life on Twitter storyline. Thank you all for reviewing it.

Important announcement: the episode before thanksgiving will not be posted until the week after thanksgiving since I want to spend the week with my family and friends. I hope that you all will understand why it wouldn't be posted.


End file.
